<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fond of You by miss_minnelli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464746">Fond of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli'>miss_minnelli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Epistolary, M/M, love letter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale is finally able to write his oft-started love letter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Name That Author Round Four</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fond of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for name the author 4 in the go events discord!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My dearest Crowley, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ve started this letter many times over the years, so picking up my pen, well, let’s just say this brings back memories. The first time I started this letter was during the damned fourteenth century. Now that I’m freed from the confines of Heaven, I feel I can say I hated that century as well, if only because of how gloomy it made you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started it again in 1800 after you went home the day of my bookshop opening. I wanted so badly to return your sweet and tender gesture, but I hope you could read the smile I gave you that day and see how I loved you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another time I began this letter was 1941 after the church and the Nazis. I should’ve let you give me a lift to your flat, or invited you into mine, but I didn’t. I had to write this letter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried again in the ‘60s and the ‘90s and a few years into our tenure at the Dowlings, but I could never finish it. I could never write those words, darling. I could never admit in writing how much I loved you, and oh, how I ached to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But here I am now, my love, confessing to you properly and with my whole heart. I love you, Crowley, and I always have. You have my entire soul all to yourself and I hope I still have yours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all the times I started this letter, it feels incredible to finally finish it, but all letters, like most human things, must come to an end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fondly, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>P.S. I really am quite fond of you, you know.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>